whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Serenity Ritchie, or known as Jane Ritchie is one of the recurring protagonists in Whitmore. She is the second oldest daughter of Mark Ritchie and Cecil Ritchie. She had an older sister Maja Ritchie, who was turned into a vampire, and was later killed because she was unable to control her blood lust. She is a member of the Ritchie Family. Lilith, Lillith or Lilit is a female demon of the night who supposedly flies around searching for newborn children either to kidnap or strangle them. Also, she sleeps with men to seduce them into propagating demon sons. She is related to lust. Legends that told about her are ancient. She is considered the first vampire. She is also considered a goddess and Adam’s first wife. Mythology According to Greek-Roman mythology, mentions of Augustine Calmet, says Lilith has connections with early views on vampire and sorcery: In the Latin Vulgate Book of Isaiah 34:14, Lilith is translated lamia. According to Siegmund Hurwitz the Talmudic Lilith is connected with the Greek Lamia, who bore the title "child killer" and was feared for her malevolence, like Lilith. She has different conflicting origins and is described as having a human upper body from the waist up and a serpentine body from the waist down. One source states simply that she is a daughter of the goddess Hecate. Another, that Lamia was subsequently cursed by the goddess Hera to have stillborn children because of her association with Zeus; alternatively, Hera slew all of Lamia's children (except Scylla) in anger that Lamia slept with her husband, Zeus. The grief caused Lamia to turn into a monster that took revenge on mothers by stealing their children and devouring them. Lamia had a vicious sexual appetite that matched her cannibalistic appetite for children. She was notorious for being a vampiric spirit and loved sucking men's blood. The Empusae were a class of supernatural demons that Lamia was said to have birthed. Hecate would often send them against travellers. They consumed or scared to death any of the people where they inhabited. They bear many similarities to lilim. It has been suggested that later medieval lore of the succubi or lilim is derived from this myth. Source Personality Serenity is everyone's definition of "normal". Out of the characters, she is the most "normal"; she does not possess any supernatural attribute, nor any supernatural artifact that makes him stand out of the rest of humanity and she wants it to stay that way like Odessa did, she never wants to be a vampire. She is, however, aware of the supernatural world and has more than had her fair share of skirmishes with them in the past. Jane is often seen by some people as a person who doesn't care about anything, however she is just the opposite. Jane is strong because she wants to protect her family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day, especially in Whitmore. As far as personality goes, Jane is loyal, kind, honest, headstrong, and down-to-earth. According to Maja, Jane is the "golden child" of their family, with a good future ahead of her. These qualities make it very hard for other characters not to like her. However, because she will do anything for her friends and family, she has willingly tortured and hurt vampires on several occasions for the Whitmore Gang. Trivia * none yet Appearance Serenity is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair with purple tips that she usually styles up in a ponytail over how annoying it gets when she fights a vampire. She has green eyes and a heart-shaped face with a small forehead. Her eyes are small, almost like she's squinting and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched yet pointed downwards, making her have a cold expression. She is often called pretty in high school and attracts the attention of students. The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described by Kol be the "sweetest scent he'd ever smelled". Jace quickly shut him up after he said that. Jane mostly prefers to wear t-shirts, sweatpants, tracksuits and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion. Quotes '"I am the mother of demons, kneel for me disciples." ' Name The name Lilith is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Lilith is: Night monster. Storm goddess. In Jewish folklore, Lilith was a female demon and first wife of Adam.Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Supernatural